<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay The Real Thing On Me by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455792">Lay The Real Thing On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru finally asks her boyfriend to let her do all the things she's written off as a bit demeaning while also being obsessed with, and she finds that she's needed it all along. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay The Real Thing On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mahiru never thought she'd find herself needy and submissive and fascinated by a boy. Having a boyfriend was doing a real number on her, leaving her a shaky mess teetering back and forth between ideas and needs all the more radical and confused for how much they contrasted how she used to be. All of her dismissive and harsh appraisals of men were completely upended by finding a guy she liked enough to give in to, and as she lay on her stomach, lazily sucking his cock and giving him a loving and sloppy treat, she didn't feel anything but pure joy, burning amid the hunger and the arousal taking her further. She was unafraid of opening up to this all, unashamed of the pleasures searing through her, and she happily let them continue to impose upon her their darkest wants.</p><p>Working her head in broad motions along his dick, she soaked in the guiltless delights of how well endowed he was, moaning in steady appreciation for everything she could get from this pleasure, treating him to a deeper need and hunger with each push forward. She got all hazy when she was sucking dick, staring up at her boyfriend with needy eyes and an aching hunger that didn't feel completely reasonable, but which consumed her thoughts and left her shakily twisting under the pure satisfaction of letting herself give in. There was no good way to handle all of these overbearing feelings, pulled deeper and deeper into the pleasure and the heat of intoxicated bliss. Mahiru wanted this.</p><p>"You're doing so well, baby," her boyfriend groaned, lying happily back and allowing the sloppy oral attention to continue bringing him deeper into pure excitement. "I knew you'd get the hang of it." Even asking her out had been a bit of a crazy risk given the ways that Mahiru had such a reputation for being hard on guys. Now, she was all over a guy's hard-on instead. It was a nice twist away from everything he expected, and as she kept up the feverish pace of sucking him down, he let her lose herself to this, let the growing desires and delights push her harder along.</p><p>Giving in to the idea of sucking down his cock and throwing herself into the pleasure and the heat keeping her up was something as wild and as frustrating as could be. The overbearing and throb joy of letting herself give in made for something she was forever hooked on, caring only about getting the pleasure she craved, seeking the chance to give in to pure satisfaction and want, caring about the chance to push into this and allow herself the deepening indulgences. She didn't understand why this came over her so intensely, but she always got worked up, always found herself pushing on with sucking her boyfriend off and craving the twisted thought of giving up even deeper, some lingering, guilty rush of desire enticing her to allow herself to fall further, asking her to give up and abandon all sense with a little bit more need and intensity.</p><p>Usually, Mahiru kept those curiosities in line. She sucked him off. Then she rode his lap. It was a nice, normal way of doing things, even if she got a bit sloppier than she should have with it, even if she was throwing herself just a little too intensely into the throes of wanton fever. But there was a special sort of need washing over that night, something enticing her to fall a bit further than normal in the name of giving up. her curiosities had her aflame, plenty of wonders and indulgences lingering in her mind. Especially as her fingers incidentally slipped lower, feeling her boyfriend's ass and wondering if, maybe there were other places she could go in on.</p><p>Drawing up from his cock, Mahiru didn't know why she felt so driven to act on this, why the question burned up from her throat with the intensity it did, but she found herself pulled into a need to ask, "Can I give you a rimjob?" Her fingers tightened against his thighs. She was really doing this.</p><p>"Really?" her boyfriend asked. His cock twitched at the thought of it, signaling the desperation that had her slowly smiling, the growing want washing over her as she spread his legs slowly open.</p><p>"Just relax," Mahiru said, ready to give him what she promised, squirming under the startling fever and confusion of what she was about to do. This was her chance to indulge in a long-held curiosity, a spontaneous push now into her desires and the growing spark of curiosity that pulled her to spread her boyfriend's cheeks and lift his legs up a bit, licking her way lower and giving some test kisses to his ass hole. This was her chance to explore and experiment, at long last, with the curiosities taking her by storm. Mahiru was long wondered about stuff like this. Her tastes in pornography weren't something she talked about much, but they ran pretty deep into the perverse. Gangbangs, anal, facefucks, and in particular, rimming. She'd never thought she would have the courage to speak up about it and get her boyfriend to let her.</p><p>But there she was. A few kisses turned into a few licks, and a few licks turned into the thrust of her tongue burying its way deep into his hole and lighting up with the overbearing fever and heat of something as feverish and as wicked as could be. The pleasure was too much to handle, Mahiru gripping him tightly and pushing his legs up a bit higher, pressing her face tight in to devour his hole with the most unbearable of needs, a heat throbbing up higher through her body, bringing a passion and a twisting heat too overbearing and too dizzy to be able to help, irresistible swells of desire and lust leaving absolutely no space to think clearly.</p><p>The caress of her tongue wriggling against his hole was driven by a desire as greedy and as wound up as anything could be; Mahiru was determined to make sense of all these things, wanting only to throw herself into the escalating fever and panic of giving up to sublime ecstasies. She wanted this all so badly, jerking with uncaring fever back and forth to accept the pleasures crashing down upon her, wanting more and more from these passions as they set her aflame. Her nose rubbed against his balls as she let her tongue slither circles around his rim, toying with him and exploring the possibilities.</p><p>She didn't do anything with his cock but hold it forward, pointed to his stomach, so she could stare him in the eye while she tongued his ass hole. The moans and the sweet coos she let out were the most indecent noises her boyfriend had ever heard. She threw herself into eating his ass with a far sloppier and hungrier pace than she had ever shown his cock, making him groan, "You must really like this," as she gripped him tighter, pushing her face in against his ass and letting her tongue go wilder. He couldn't believe his luck, and he was vocal about embracing and indulging in all the pleasures that hit stronger.</p><p>Mahiru couldn't help herself. Once she started licking his ass hole, she found herself dizzily burning through a startling need to give in, incapable of holding back the chance to explore and indulge her way deeper into all of this. Everything she did was a shaky expression of pure desire, a growing need leaving her hungrier and sloppier as she pushed her way in deeper, tightening up her focus and trying her best to embrace the growing fevers taking her steadily further and further into joy. She needed to keep giving in, exploring her way deeper and hotter into passions tearing through her, imposing shaky wants upon her, and she just had to keep pursuing them, losing herself to a deeper, shakier rush of utter ecstasy.</p><p>Mahiru pushed further, imposed a hastier, more desperate push into the pleasures as she explored her way into these messes, wanting to find how much she could indulge in and accept the growing lusts taking her ever further. she was completely lost to the thrill of eating his ass, pushing harder against him and accepting the growing dizziness and fever carrying her further and further toward panic, the growing desire hitting her with an intensity that she was certain would only grow fiercer as she fell further and further into it. There was no sense in holding back, the voracious lusts carrying her further toward ruin and a growing desperation.</p><p>The hopeless sloppiness pushing her forward was a complete mess of fever, and Mahiru was certain she was losing any and all grounding to stand up proudly as she threw herself harder into this all, embracing her deepest wants, allowing the pleasures to push harder against her thoughts. She felt dizzy, frustrated, full of burning wants and needs leaving her with little to no time to consider the ways these passions took their toll on her. Everything she did was a chance to keep learning her way deeper, letting the slithering pressures and indulgences carry her forward, moaning through the wicked, wild need and heat pushing her thoughts off in way too many directions at once to form a coherent thought.</p><p>"Your Eating your ass feels so good," she moaned. It was all she said, all she felt she needed to say in the dizzy midst of complete desperation, a plunge harder and faster into chaos as everything she did became a complete mess. A mess she loved being, though, as she licked harder, rubbing her nose in his nuts and pushing her boyfriend harder toward the hands-free orgasm she knew she could give him, just like the girls in those videos.</p><p>With loud, overblown groans of utter surrender, she pushed her boyfriend to cum all over his stomach and his chest, groaning and twisting about all the while. Mahiru drew back, whining in dizzy ecstasy as her spit strands drew back from his lass and she offered herself now to the shaky delight and desire overtaking her. "Can we do anal next?" she asked, hands on his lap as she scampered up his body, hands going to his sides and trying to tug him upright. "We can do anal, can't we?" She was fitful. Frenzied. Eating ass had opened up inside of her something voracious, and all Mahiru could do in this state was embrace the hopeless wants and the shaky desires leaving her incapable of resisting this hungry, wicked allure.</p><p>How could he say no? He rose up from his position and helped turn her around. Usually, Mahiru was on top, but as she shifted onto her hands and knees, butt up high in the air for him, she offered up something else, something that had her lit up with the molten thrill of sating her deepest, most unrepentant thirsts. Mahiru didn't need to pretend she was in any sort of control as she pressed her ass back against his lap. She didn't have time for such thoughts, meeting him and feeling his cock sink into her virgin ass hole with a steady push into all the emotions she craved most.</p><p>Nothing about watching anal porn could have prepared Mahiru for the utter sensation of having the thick cock spread hero pen ad fill her up to this point. It was drastic and baffling in ways that she was hopelessly incapable of bracing for. "It feels good," she moaned, biting her lip and tightening up for the raw sensation and weird, dizzy satisfaction of giving in completely, the pleasures burning across her and bringing on something unmistakable and unstoppable, bringing desires with it that she was happy to give in. There was no slow burn patience to how she let these pleasures follow; everything she did was a pursuit of wicked lust and heat that she could embrace without hesitation, throwing herself into a back and forth lust rushing harder through her body.</p><p>"Fuck me harder. Fuck me harder!" Mahiru burned under the shaky sensation of utter hunger and ferocity that steadily climbed and pushed her into a state of frustrated need, craving these burning feelings. "I love watching porn of guys treating girls like they're pieces of meat, but now I--now I feel it!" Every interest Mahiru had danced around and worked to avoid now burned up at the forefront, a throbbing rush of wild fever and cravings that hit her hard, that left her craving a dizzy rush of passions and wants keeping up with her. She didn't know just what was happening here, and she found herself thrashing under the bucking hunger consuming her. Mahiru no longer cared about anything other than utter surrender, living out dreams she had never considered.</p><p>Hard slams shook her body, and the dizzy thrills kept her head throbbing, brought Mahiru further along into the depths of wild heat, and her joys left her burning, kept these passions tearing her asunder. Her boyfriend held onto her hips, pulling her back against his lap and seeking pleasures growing more drastic and more overbearing with everything he sought from her. It was too much, and the pleasures brought her something truly unstoppable. Her moans got hotter, body heaving against these growing fires and lusts that kept her giving in.</p><p>Her ass yielded, opening up for the cock, accepting the joy of being stretched and pushed into a state as overwhelming and as messy as anything she could have ever imagined. The satisfaction was too much to make sense of, and the frantic heat heaving her back and forth brought on a pleasure like nothing she had ever felt before. Mahiru jerked back and forth under these dizzy joys, embracing the chance to keep falling deeper, keep losing herself harder. The joy of opening up to the pleasure had her hooked now, had Mahiru ready to explore an embrace the utter chaos of her desires tearing her asunder.</p><p>The wild back and forth motions, the drunken fire of giving in, and the growing pleasures her hard over the line, made for the most spectacular mess of utter satisfaction, pushing her ultimately into a crash of orgasmic joy as strong and overbearing as anything she could have imagined, moaning out in vocal delight and heaving want as she let herself fall into the embrace of these passions. Reckless pleasure pushed her to be absolute certain of what she was doing, head rolling back as she cried out, "I love getting fucked in the ass!" She'd done it. she had stepped over lines and allowed herself to give up fully to the pleasure and the surrender taking her by storm, left with a single, burning want. "Pound my guts!"</p><p>Her anal orgasm was incredible, but she threw herself into a bit harder still, but even better was feeling the intoxicating thrill of letting cum flood into her ass. Her boyfriend came, groaning in pure satisfaction as he shoved forward, burying his way deep into her snug hole and embracing all the reckless pleasures and hungers that hit so hard, an overbearing pulse of heat and fire pushing her limits. She almost came again as she felt all that warmth fill her up, burning her up and leaving her a shaky mess she could barely contain. It was incredible, and she was happy to keep seeking out more and more of this all, uncaring and unrepentant.</p><p>Shivering under the intense weight of drunken, hazy delight, Mahiru found herself completely unable to contain one last request, one shaky expression of complete fucking desperation. "Next time, can you bring your friends over?" she asked, pressing her ass back against him. 'And can you tell them to treat me like a slut?"<br/>*******************************<br/>"This is heaven," Mahiru whined, as three of her boyfriend's friends shoved their asses into her face at once. Mahiru's fall off the edge was a steep one, as she pushed herself forward and rubbed against all of them. "I've died and gone to heaven, and now I'm going to get fucked like a dirty whore by all of you."  Her tongue began to drag about wildly, licking up their asses and seeking to indulge in all of them at once. She was shameless and greedy, trying to rim the three of them at once. Truthfully, she didn't even know her boyfriend's friends from each other, their names eluding her mind, and she wasn't going to have any better idea with them facing away from her and shoving their asses in her face.</p><p>But there was something special about that sort of empty treatment, about having guys she didn't really know push their asses into her face. Seven guys came over, and Mahiru found herself the star of her own sloppy gangbang, and she threw herself immediately into the raw opportunity of licking all over the boys' asses. She was unrepentant in the hard throw forward that had her wildly lapping away at their holes. "I love eating man ass," she whined, amazed that she was saying such things, but continuing to sink deeper into the frantic expressions of pleasures growing hotter out of control as she did everything in her power to surrender herself. The overbearing joys pushing her forward kept Mahiru unable to hold back.</p><p>Her hands spread their cheeks, and she kept up the wild pace of shifting about, trying her best to focus on letting go of self-control. This wasn't the most reasonable or efficient way to do any of this, wasn't going to get any of the guys off that quickly, especially as she ignored their dicks entirely and focused on making out with their holes. It didn't matter. Mahiru was having a blast licking their asses and embracing her darkest. "Your girlfriend's such a slut," one of them said, and she repaid him by shoving her face into his ass and making out with his hole even harder, showing him a fever and an ecstasy that couldn't be helped. </p><p>The joy pushing Mahiru forward didn't let up for a second. The groans she earned from the guys made her chest tighten, and every steadily dawning rush of pure delight searing up through her body kept Mahiru wanting more. Her hips instinctively rose up into the air, knowing there were other guys watching her, hoping she could draw more than just attention from them. She'd rolled her skirt up on the inside, making sure she more readily exposed her ass and her pussy, pleading for someone to take her.</p><p>Someone did. She had no idea who, as hands seized her hips and her pussy got stuffed with a dick. She knew it wasn't her boyfriend's, and that was it; why would she turn away and look when she had asses to eat? The pleasure was bright, ferocious, pulling her into a senseless state of excited want and fever, a passion bringing her tighter and deeper into pure ecstasy. her hips pressed back to meet the hard thrusts into her pussy, and she couldn't help but think about how different this guy fucked her than her boyfriend did. Not in a way that made him look bad, but there was no care or sentimentality in how a guy she barely knew fucked her. It was a different energy, and it satisfied her deepest needs, filled her with wants and hungers beyond reason.</p><p>"Does my tongue feel good fucking your asses?" Mahiru asked. She kept exploring, licking around and wildly seeking the utter desperation and passion that kept her moving forward, falling tighter into a hunger and a frantic. There didn't need to be anything but pure joy to this, carrying her harder into the ferocious, dizzy lusts keeping her in place. Mahiru knew what she needed ,and she abandoned all sense for the sake of embracing this. There didn't feel like a shred of sense to any of this, but that only made it feel better, bringing her a rush of wild pleasure and fever driving her harder into oblivion.</p><p>Finally, she got her hands onto their cocks, jerking them off and testing out the joys of stroking them while rimming them, finding her groove and seeking some degree of sensation and bliss to be carried forward by. Shameless want and a smoldering lust carried her to indulge, letting her tongue fly loose and exploring a frantic push into too many directions all at once. Losing herself felt better and better, and the fact she was drawing out eating the guys made it all the better now that she was getting fucked, able to work at bringing them all to their peaks together. Bringing handjobs into it and fumbling her way across all these possibilities and wants brought on a mess of pleasures that all at once added up to way too much to deal with.</p><p>From being hard on guys around her to opening up to the joy of eating multiple asses at once, Mahiru felt like she was coming around on even the mere concept of men, admitting that her bitchiness was born out of a desire to submit to them, and now she was enjoying it, a moaning wreck giving up harder to the drastic pleasures pushing her limits, driving her deeper into the quivering mess of foggy want and worry that continued to swell through her. The cock filling her up brought her incredible depths of satisfaction and want to keep enjoying. She was stuck here, dizzily succumbing to the most reckless and ferocious of pleasures. She needed more of this, and her need to explore deeper came on with little care or sense, an uncontrollable pulse of pure want carrying her further.</p><p>Having a cock fucking her while she ate ass elevated all of this, pushed her to cum so much harder for the joy of indulging in these feelings back and forth. She was powerless against the crushing joys and the thrills of giving in so hard, moaning through the pleasure escalating through her body. "Finish on my face. Cum all over my face!" she whined, pulling back from their asses and begging for a facial instead. She was getting too close to release, burning on the edge of climax and struggling to handle all of it. She held back, struggling until the guys could turn around and smack their cocks down onto her face. Mahiru howled out in joy, a moaning wreck begging for more attention.</p><p>The eruption of three loads of cum upon her face helped push Mahiru to the crushing joy she needed, a howling, vocal mess of pure bliss ringing out bright and fierce as she let herself go. TO give in now to this sensation was absolute joy, crying, "I love being a slut for men!" as she hit her own peak, a crushing pulse of joy and sensation pushing her to the limit. She was lost to this all, dizzily hitting the best orgasm of her life. She couldn't think of a way to make it better, but thankfully, someone else could.</p><p>One of the other guys shoved his ass into her face and muffled her cries. "Eat my ass hole out until I cum," he told her, grabbing her hair to tug her in tighter, and under the delirious joy of embracing these ecstasies, Mahiru did exactly as she was told.<br/>******************************<br/>"Just a bit longer," Mahiru whined, hands grasping Nekomaru and Teruteru's cocks with firm, desperate needs to stroke and indulge. The boys faced away fro him, gripping the shelves of the broom closet that Mahiru had swiped the keys to months ago for this exact purpose. Her tongue worked in sloppy circles along Teruteru's hole, the wet noises she made providing a sinful backdrop to this madness. She was forward, sloppy, burning up with a depravity and a heat keeping her committed. She found herself in a strong position of pure ecstasy here, jerking about in the dizzy swells of hope and lust keeping her engaged, wanting more.</p><p>The boys in Class 77-B knew that if they wanted their asses eaten, Mahiru would do it. She'd put out for the boys in her class any way they asked for, but she was particularly hooked on eating their asses, and she proved it again and again as she got even the most doubting of boys in her class hooked on the feeling of her making out with their holes. She brought them an incredible satisfaction that they were always eager to enjoy more of, and before class, one or more of the boys always ended up with their pants around their knees, holding firm in the embrace of pure satisfaction They knew they could enjoy her.</p><p>And in turn, she knew she could slurp some man ass and have her fill. "You boys are too good to me," she whined, moving back and forth to rim them both in dizzy shows of ferocious, desperate heat. She wasn't even getting off from eating her classmates' asses, but it didn't matter; Mahiru was getting her fill of all the slutty fun she needed. Sure, she had a cemented reputation now of being the class slut, but it didn't matter; she was riding high on pleasures much too ferocious to care what the cost of this was. Her reputation could take its bombing; all that got her was more awareness from guys at school that she'd rim them for the sake of it.</p><p>Mahiru got both boys off, turning them quickly around and opening her mouth so she could swallow her prize. She didn't get all of it; Nekomaru's cock erupted with a bit too much of a mess for her to be ready, some of it splattering up along her cheek. She did her best to lick around at what she could as she gave the boys big, bright smiles. "Thank you both so much," she said, drawing back and letting them slip out of the closet ahead of her. She'd need a moment to clean up before getting out to class, too.</p><p>Mahiru felt bad for how bad she'd been to the boys before. She saw them differently now, and in a way, maybe being a slut to them was her way of apologizing for everything she'd done. She just knew it was a 'debt' she'd be happy to pay into perpetuity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>